


I know everything about you.

by M1lli



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Getting Together, Jealousy, Kissing, M/M, Theo is a great boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-25
Updated: 2017-11-25
Packaged: 2019-02-06 16:14:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12821238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M1lli/pseuds/M1lli
Summary: Everything changed when Theo was brought back from hell. The blinding bloodlust that he had felt for as long as he could remember suddenly wasn’t so prominent. For a while, it still bubbled under the surface of his skin, but whenever he looked into those gorgeous blue eyes he felt it dwindle that little bit more and before he knew it, it was gone completely. It was a scary thing, and with the loss of something so negative, he started to feel other things towards a certain werewolf with anger issues.





	I know everything about you.

It was movie night, their first since the war. The pack had agreed that it would be at Liam’s house since his parents were out of town for the weekend and it was known that his house always had the best snacks. What Scott and the rest continued to be completely oblivious of was the fact that it was Theo who was on snack duty in the Dunbar-Geyer household, so they had him to thank for all the delicious food there. 

Theo was sat in the middle of Liam’s bed where he had left him when the first of the pack had arrived. Liam had glanced back at him expectingly as he reached for his bedroom door handle, but Theo had shaken his head and said he would be down in a minute. The truth was, he still didn’t know how welcome he would be among the pack after everything he had done. Liam had tried and tried again to get him to understand that he was forgiven and would be accepted now because he has proven himself to be a good person, but it was undeniably hard to believe.

Everything changed when Theo was brought back from hell. The blinding bloodlust that he had felt for as long as he could remember suddenly wasn’t so prominent. For a while, it still bubbled under the surface of his skin, but whenever he looked into those gorgeous blue eyes he felt it dwindle that little bit more and before he knew it, it was gone completely. It was a scary thing, and with the loss of something so negative, he started to feel other things towards a certain werewolf with anger issues.

After the hunters and the Anuk-ite, it didn’t go unnoticed that Theo and Liam had become extremely close, almost like the next Scott and Stiles some would say. But even though Theo would never admit this to anyone, he didn’t want a relationship like they had, he wanted more. 

Ten minutes later he didn’t even have to use his were-cayote powers to sense the content atmosphere coming from downstairs. He could hear everyone talking lightly, still giddy from the knowledge that they had won. That fact should make Theo happy, he helped after all, he was there when Monroe’s panicked voice came through the radio. He remembered the pride he felt when Liam picked it up and stated, ‘you lost.’ 

But Theo knew how out of place he would feel if he joined them down there, he pictured everyone stopping to stare at him in hatred. But none of them could ever hate him as much as he hates himself for what happened, for breaking their trust. He didn’t deserve to be trusted again. But Liam did anyway, he invited him into his home the second he found out that Theo had been living in his truck. He had been outraged and insisted Theo come to live with him until he could figure something else out. 

‘You trust me not to murder you in your sleep?’ Theo had asked with his trademark smirk, desperately trying to hide how vulnerable he felt in that moment. He couldn’t have Liam knowing he felt actual emotions, not yet anyway. But Liam had just laughed and climbed into the passenger seat of his truck and told him to drive, giving him the directions to his house and Theo had made no further arguments. 

Theo, lost in his own thoughts didn’t notice the bedroom door re-open and someone step inside. He didn’t notice until the bed dipped and the sent of strawberry and vanilla filled his senses. He looked up and found himself nose to nose with Liam. He would later deny the surprised sound that left his mouth as he jumped backwards and fell off the other side of the bed. 

Laughter filled the room, it was a purely happy sound, and Theo could only look up at Liam with wide eyes before he huffed a laugh of his own and did nothing to stop the grin from forming on his face even while his cheeks blazed an embarrassing shade of red. 

‘Your an idiot,’ Liam giggled, holding out a hand which Theo gratefully took and used to pull himself back up. ‘What planet were you on? Because I’m pretty sure it wasn’t this one.’ 

Theo waved a hand dismissively, ‘was just thinking,’ he said, trying to control his heartbeat so Liam wouldn’t realise that something was off, ‘doesn’t matter.’

Liam smiled sadly at him, like he saw right through his attempt to avoid talking about what was bothering him. ‘Theo,’ he said slowly, ‘tell me what’s wrong, why haven’t you come downstairs?’

‘I think you already know.’ He said, because he would know. Liam knew him. 

‘Yeah,’ Liam sighed. ‘and I don’t know how many times I’ll have to say that you are welcome, you are pack, before you finally believe it.’ Theo opened his mouth to reply but Liam just shushed him with a finger over his lips and tugged on his hand, that Theo just realised he never let go of, and pulled him downstairs. 

~~~

From then on it never failed to surprise Theo just how well he fit into the pack. They had all heard about what he did for Liam and one by one began to give him that trust back that Theo thought for sure he had lost forever. Just two months later he was friends with people he never thought he could be even civil with, he and Stiles had a lot more in common than they first thought, sarcasm being one of those things. But his bond with Liam was the strongest, they went everywhere and did almost everything together. Theo felt selfish for not being satisfied with the friendship they had so he forced his feelings down and started doing what Liam had described as, ‘living in the moment.’ Call it cheesy but it worked for him. 

It was the little things that mattered now, and the little things that mattered concerning Liam. Theo was aloud to know things about him, he was. But his actions had become a little more than suspicious. The first time it happened Stiles had brought crisps and other various snacks to Liam’s one pack night. ‘Everyone’s favourite!’ He had claimed as he held up a tub of Pringles. Theo saw Liam scowl at the crisps like they offended him, he wondered how Stiles could be so stupid.

‘Liam hates Pringles Stiles.’ He said, his brain and mouth not fully co-operating it seemed. He hadn’t meant to say that out loud and immediately regretted it as the whole pack was suddenly staring at him, some with mouths wide open in shock, Liam being one of them. Theo shifted uncomfortably in his seat, shit, he thought.  
‘I don’t really like them either,’ he started, trying to cover up what he said, ‘so I’ll just… go get something else for us.’ Liam watched as he awkwardly stumbled to the kitchen muttering something about Doritos being his favourite and unknowingly to Theo, had to hide a smile and shrug to the rest of the pack who had turned their gaze on him. 

~~~

The second time it happened Theo was already in a bad mood because Corey and Mason had convinced Liam to start their game night before he got home from work. So when he walked in the room to see the the couple with controllers in their hands playing some shooting game while somehow being completely obvious to how fucking terrified Liam looked sitting above them on the bed, Theo freaked. 

‘Are you guys insane?!’ He almost screamed, they both jumped and watched him in shock as he strided over to the TV and promptly pulled the plug out of the wall so the screen went black and the loud noise stopped. Mason looked like he was about to protest but stopped when Liam breathed an audible sigh of relief. Theo was immediately at his side asking if he was okay.

‘Yeah fine.’ Liam said shortly while burying his head in Theo’s shoulder, it was an obvious lie. Theo just hugged him close and turned to the other two with stony eyes, they both had confused expressions.

‘Neither of you see the problem with the game your playing right now?’ It took a moment, Corey’s eyes were the first to widen before he looked over at his boyfriend who still didn’t seem to get the message, ‘What?’ Mason asked. 

‘Dude, were idiots. Guns.’ Corey said in a quiet whisper gesturing to the TV behind them. It would have been comical in a different situation the way Masons face contorted in a range of different emotions before settling on what could only be described as a purely horrified expression, turning back to his best friend who still hadn’t said anything. 

‘Liam I’m-‘ he started, Theo cut in angrily but his gaze never left Liam, ‘How the hell did you guys not know he was scared of guns after everything we’ve been through?’ He stopped when Liam shook his head, ‘you didn’t tell them baby wolf? But their your best friends.’ 

‘Baby wolf?’ Corey elbowed Mason in the side mumbling that it definitely was not the time to question it. 

‘We should probably leave, we’re so sorry Liam.’ Corey said, he dragged Mason up and out the room with him even when he protested that they should stay, Theo sent him a grateful smile as the door shut behind them. As soon as he heard the front door click shut Liam raised his head and looked at Theo with glassy eyes. 

‘I never told you either. About me being afraid of gun shots that is, how did you know?’ He asked, but Theo just sighed.

‘I really don’t think that’s the question that needs asking right now. Why didn’t you tell them you were uncomfortable? You know they would never judge you for that.’ Theo chose his words carefully, knowing how much Liam hated to be pitied. 

‘I don’t really know.’ Liam replied, ‘they suggested we play it and since it’s only two players I thought I could just watch them and be okay.’

‘Apparently not,’ Theo said, no mocking in his voice, he untangled Liam from him and went to plug the TV back in. 

‘So, want to watch a really sappy movie to take your mind off it?’ He asked and Liam grinned, nodding his head. He sat back on his bed and held out his arms for Theo to join him. Those damn puppy eyes, Theo thought. Here was no way he could say no even if he wanted to. 

~~~

It went on like this for months, Theo always correcting people when they got something wrong about Liam. Whether he was doing it consciously or not, Liam had no complaints. Theo always seemed to go out of his way to make him comfortable, somehow he always knew what he was thinking or feeling and what to do about it. He would be lying to himself if Liam said it didn’t make his heart flutter weirdly whenever it happened.

He seemed genuinely annoyed when Lydia bought him the wrong cologne after he mentioned he had ran out one day, even going as far as to take it back and buy him the right one. Then there was the time some kid in school had laughed at him for playing his copy of Pokemon sun in the hallway. The next day, Theo had sat across from him in the cafeteria at lunch and pulled out his 3DS with Pokemon moon in it and asked him to trade pokemon so he could complete his Pokédex like it was the most normal thing in the world. It made Liam feel much better about his guilty pleasure. 

When Scott tried to convince Liam to try any other drink other than Diet Coke, Theo took the time to replace all the other offending drinks he had stuffed in his cupboard with bottles of Liam’s favourite. Liam had smiled at the note Theo had left on one of the Coke bottles that read, ‘Im not drinking that stuff, Diet Coke is better anyway.’   
He had even stopped his mom in her tracks one night after she was cleaning out some of Liam’s old things from his room that included his favourite stuffed wolf. Liam was to embarrassed to stop her from talking it so Theo thought it was only right to take action.

‘I’ve actually grown quite attached to that thing myself, would it be okay if I kept it?’ Mrs Geyer just glanced at Liam hiding behind his blanket and looked back at Theo. 

‘Well take good care of him.’ She had said with a knowing smile, handing him the stuffed animal.

‘Yes ma’am.’ Theo had said before shutting the door behind her and laughing while gently throwing the toy at Liam so he could catch it with a muffled ‘Thank you.’

~~~

It had become such a normal thing, Liam never questioned how Theo knew so much about him, just accepted him for the frankly amazing friend he was. And Theo had all but convinced himself that he had always been a very observant person when he needed to be, when he needed that skill to manipulate people. So he only knew these (very domestic) facts because he had learned them when he had needed Liam for his evil plan. Even though he had no intentions of ever doing that to Liam or anyone else ever again, it seemed like the only reasonable explanation to why he knew things about the Beta that not even his best friend or Alpha knew. He wasn’t in love or anything… they were fine where they were. 

~~~

Then she had to come back.

With his new found feelings came something else. It wasn’t jealousy towards Hayden he felt, he would tell himself. Or maybe it was because as he quickly learned, he was no good at hiding this feeling in particular. They knew she was coming to visit, Scott had told them yesterday, but clearly she hadn’t been told about Theo, or that he was staying at Liam’s. They weren’t sure exactly what time she would arrive so when Theo opened the door and came face to face with her, he was immediately punched in the nose. 

‘What the hell?’ He scrunched his eyes shut and winced in pain. But apparently Hayden wasn’t willing to give him much recovery time. 

‘Me what the hell!,’ She squawked, a sound that hurt Theo’s ears, ‘What the fuck are you doing here? This is Liam’s house!’ Thank the higher power that must have been watching over him at that point because Liam chose that moment to come back from his day out with Alec. He immediately jumped out the car, pushing past Hayden without even a hello to get to Theo. 

‘What the hell?’ He exclaimed. Theo huffed a laugh, still holding his broken nose.

‘Seems to be a really popular question today. I thought she wouldn’t be coming till later.’ Liam turned around, seeming to just notice Hayden’s presence. She stood there with her arms crossed looking like she had no idea what to say. 

‘Dammit Scott, this is gonna take some explaining.’ Liam sighed. 

~~~

Theo sat scowling at Hayden the entire time Liam was filling her in on what she had missed, he had a slight bitterness to his tone that only someone as close to him as Theo was would notice was even there at all. She had obviously decided pretending Theo wasn’t even there was the best option. She was giving Liam a look, a look Theo found he hated because it was like she thought things between her and Liam could go back to exactly how it was before she left. She couldn’t be more wrong, not if Theo had any say in it. 

As a kind of ‘Hi I’m back gift!’ She had bought Liam a red t-shirt with a band on it that use to be his favourite, but now couldn’t stand to listen to. Not that she would know that fact. That’s what you get for being gone for so long. You don’t know him at all anymore, Theo thought. His eye twitched as he watched Liam unwrap the present excitedly but barely catching his smile when he realised who was on the shirt. However, being the far to polite (in Theo’s opinion) person he is, he hugged and thanked her for it anyway. Theo saw his disappointment but held his tongue. An hour later when Liam left the room to refill their drinks, turning the the radio on in the kitchen to blast music, Theo knew he had a bit of time so he decided to speak up. 

‘You know his favourite colour is blue?’ He asked Hayden, a smirk playing on his face. 

‘What? Not it’s not, it’s red.’ She snapped. Oh, a reaction. This would be fun. 

‘And he hates that band now, he’s just to nice to say that to your face.’

‘Oh really?’ She sneered, not a very flattering expression, Theo thought. ‘And you know everything he likes now do you?’ She obviously thought she was being clever, that she would catch Theo out on something he didn’t know.

‘Hit me.’ He challenged.

‘Okay, what’s his favourite school subject?’ 

‘History.’

‘Favourite pizza topping.’

‘Ham, pepperoni and peppers.’

‘What’s his weirdest habit?’ He had to laugh at that one, this was to easy.

‘Smelling new books at the library.’ Theo smiled at the memory of watching Liam sniff at the new books they were putting on the shelves one night after school, thinking no one could see him. He had been so embarrassed but Theo had told him his own weird habit was that he had a tendency to daydream a lot. About what? he never told him. Hayden’s face suddenly lit up, she probably thought she had him with this next question.

‘Easiest way to make him blush?’ She looked so smug, Theo couldn’t wait to see the look on her face when he revealed he actually knew this too. He pretended to have to think about it, and watched as her smile grew. ‘Ha, you don’t know do y-‘

‘Grab his hips, could be through his shirt or not it doesn’t make a difference, he doesn’t mind claws either,’ he smirked and couldn’t help but laugh as her mouth dropped open in surprise, ‘a boyfriend’s gotta know these things,’ he added.

‘I’m sorry what?’ Her voice was so quiet even with his enhanced hearing he almost didn’t hear her over the sound of his own laughter. 

‘You heard me,’ he breathed.

‘I’m leaving,’ She stood, and to Theo’s amusement grabbed the the horrid t-shirt to take with her, when Theo made no effort to stop laughing and open the door for her, she grabbed the keys off the table, ‘I’ll let myself out.’ 

~~~

A few minutes later, Liam came back into the living room balancing a two trays of food on his arms as well as carrying three drinks. ‘Guys I’ve brought snacks,’ he said while setting everything down on the table carefully. When he stood and looked around the room Theo could sense his confusion, ‘where did Hayden go?’ He looked to Theo who was still grinning and looking a little out of breath.

‘You seriously didn’t hear any of that?’ He asked.

‘I set the music really loud and I didn’t exactly have any reason to listen to the conversation you two were having. You said something about the shirt didn’t you.’ It wasn’t a question, Liam already knew the answer. His eyes narrowed at the chimera sitting on his couch who at least had the grace to now look slightly sheepish under his accusing gaze. ‘There’s something else, what else did you say?’ 

Theo couldn’t lie to Liam, he learned that a long time ago. So he told him what happened, about Hayden’s questionnaire and how he answered all of it correctly with flying colours. He did leave the last one out, but Liam had already flopped down at the other side of the couch laughing his ass off, Theo scooted into the middle to be next to him while he was distracted.

‘So she left because you could answer some questions about me? Come on T, there must be something else.’ 

‘Okay so she might have asked what was the best way to make you blush,’ Liam looked mildly curious at that, ‘and I may have been able to answer and said that I gotta know these things because your my…’ Theo was the one blushing now, re-telling his actions he realised how embarrassing they were. It seemed like a good idea at the time.

‘Your what?’ Liam asked, nudging his arm for him to continue.

‘Boyfriend.’ Theo said, refusing to meet Liam’s eye and finding the nearest cushion to hide his face with. He’s definitely just ruined whatever relationship he had with Liam, he’s probably going to kick him out for being so weird and possessive now. This is what he deserves for letting his feelings get out of hand and getting jealous over someone who isn’t even his. 

‘Hey Theo,’ Liam said, he didn’t sound angry, Theo risked lowering the cushion slightly so he could look back at Liam. He was surprised to see the other boy grinning ear to ear, ‘are you telling me you got jealous because Hayden’s back, thought I’d let her replace you?’

‘Oh god.’ Theo groaned, when did this kid get so smart! And cocky?

The only thing between him and complete humiliation was suddenly thrown across the room and Liam was crawling over him, he was forced to lie on his back on the sofa. Theo turned his head away so Liam couldn’t see that his mask had completely slipped away to reveal just how long he had wanted this to happen, wanted Liam this close to him. Their bodies were flush together from their feet to chest and Liam’s mouth was only millimetres from his cheek. Theo wanted desperately to turn his head and close the gap between their lips but he was still afraid this was all a big joke. That Liam would suddenly get off him and scowl before telling him to get his stuff and get out, leaving a cold and empty feeling behind. But instead Liam spoke, his voice beardy a whisper in Theo’s ear making him shiver. 

‘You know how crazy it makes me when you do things like that? You always know everything about me, you like prove to people that you know me. I love that Theo, that someone as incredible as you takes the time to notice me, to learn what I like and don’t like. Sure it’s possessive and some people might find that weird but you know what I think?’ He asked, gently grabbing Theo’s chin and moving his head so he had to look him straight in the eye, Theo could only shake his head, not trusting himself to speak.

‘I find it hot.’ Liam finished before crashing their lips together. It took Theo a few seconds to respond due to shock, but then they were moving in sync. It wasn’t the fireworks exploding that everyone talks about, it was more of a relief to Theo, a confirmation that to some extent Liam felt the same way about Theo that he did about Liam. He melted into the kiss and to him every movement felt like a promise.

A bite to his lower lip, you don’t need to worry. A hand intertwining with his, it’s always been you. Another hand sliding under his back, pulling him impossibly closer, I want you. They only pulled back when air was necessary. Liam pressed a kiss to his nose that made Theo giggle then moved his head back down to kiss him again and let a breathy laugh brush over lips making them tingle…

‘I love you Theo Raeken.’

‘I love you too Liam Dunbar.’

‘And for the record, I’d really like to be your boyfriend.’

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fan fiction I ever wrote, hope anyone who reads this enjoys! :)  
> ~ i-heart-thiam


End file.
